Jesters
by wolf jynx
Summary: Kaniumu and Ling Majitsu have been invited to live in palace jest with the king. As the king is a fan of blood, gore and violence he hosts a ball however this ball comes to a slashing conclusion.
1. Chapter 1 palace

Kaniumu and Ling Majitsu opened their mail to find a very intriguing letter it had a red seal on the front of it was a letter from the king up at castle jest Kaniumu read letter

**"Dear mr Majitsu and sister you have been personally invited to live in castle jest by the king if yes is your answer make your way up to the castle know if no is your answer do not do anything"**

Kaniumu showed his sister Ling the message at that moment they both new the answer was yes so they quickly packed their bags and headed up the mountain it was a long while until they finaly made it up the mountain the palace was huge however it had a stone wall protecting it two guards who were on duty saw Ling and Kaniumu they both raised their weapons and said** "who dares to try and enter palace jest"**Kaniumu quickly replied by saying **んThe king of this palace wants us to live here" **both guards believed Kaniumu so they opened the gates.

Ling and Kaniumu both entered into the palace the doors in the palace enterance were made of glass inside the palace were limestone flooring there were also huge fire burners what gave light inside the palace but also gave heating there were lots of art on the walls one of the paintings on the walls stood out the most it was a oil painting of the king he was sitting on his throne with a glass of red wine in his left hand he wore a black suit he also had black hair his eyes were emerald green that made the oil painting stand out more easily.

There was a long hallway so Kaniumu and Ling decided to go down there both of them were already lost there were six doors on the big wooden doors there were signs on one of the the six wooden doors the sign read kitchen another read wine cellar the third door read ball room two doors read bed quarters and the last read library however such luck that the king ran into the he spoke Saying **" well well well what do we have here my little guests i invited come i will show you were your living stations are shall i"**?

They followed the king both of them noticed there was someone trailing merely down the hallway at the back of the king it was a jester he wore nothing but red to the tip of his toes his toes had bells on the end of them they jingeled when the jester skipped he wore a jester hat what had four little gold polished bells on them in the middle of his torso he had a black belt attached to the black belt were a knife and a packet of playing cards the jester had a pale complexion his eyes were a hazel colour his smile looked worn almost like it was fading however his blood red lip-stick made sure the smile did not fade this jester was the size of a child very small compared to the king.

The king spoke once more saying **"go down to the end of that hallway and you shall see a dark brown door there Is where your bedrooms are"** the king left Kaniumu and Ling the pair of them walked to the end of the corridors and saw a dark brown door the rim on the end of the door was old and frail interesting enough The ddoor-nob looked brand new.

Kaniumu opened the door the pair of them gasped and hey peered around the room there were two king sized beds in opposite ends of the room one of the beds had white covers and black pillows while the other bed had red covers and red pillows there were two wardrobes and a desk one small bookshelf was on a wall there was a large mirror for Ling and a huge stained glass window as big as the door was at the end of the room the stained glass window had a image on it that image was a magestic pheonix Ling looked at her brother. She swung her arms around him and kissed him Kaniumu went three diffrent shades of pink he also let out a small giggle.

Ling picked her bed it was the one next to the mirror she looked under her bed and saw a stuffed pink teddy bear and two dolls Kaniumu looked under his and saw maps of the world books and two polished pairs of shoes he sighed with dissapointment but he managed to get over it.

Ling checked her wardrobe to see what she had been given it she screeched with happyness she had been given beautiful Dresses in diffrent colours what had silk and gems on them skirts, tops and about six pairs of shoes these shoes had polka-dots On them there were also two plain black pairs of shoes she was also given jewelry that included necklaces, flower crowns, bracelets , rings and ear rings.

Kaniumu opened his wardrobe to see diffrent coloured tuxedos ties white shirts jumpers and boe ties he was also given another fourteen pairs of black polished shoes he had a small compartment in the wardrobe what had hair gell thin brushes for his hair and diffrent types of rings the colours of the rings were more dark colours than anything else he thought it was a vast improvement from what he had previously been given under his bed.

Ling let out a delightful Sigh and said to Kaniumu **"i think we are going to enjoy it here" **it was time for dinner ...


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner time

**"Gong"** went the bell for dinner as Ling and Kaniumu rushed down the hall for dinner opening the doors they smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen both of the children took a whiff of the aroma Kaniumu licked his lips they entered and sat down on two chairs they were joined by the king and the jester the king sat down beside them he clicked his fingers for the jester to do something he began to play a lute singing a merry tune** "oh you will get a big surprise i can see it in your eyes now come and eat because we have got fresh chicken feet haha" **It seemed that even the king was amused.

Two cooks came through a pair of double doors with a cart full of delicious cake , fruit , meat , fish , sweet and savory foods the cook what close next to Kaniumu's sister and asked **" what would you like"? **Ling chose a piece of sweet strawberry cheese cake as she chose it the cook grabbed a large carving knife and took a chunk of the cheese cake and placed it on her plate.

It made both of them uneasy just thinking about the carving knife Kaniumu chose a large chicken breast cooked in onion gravy. **" have you ever heard the quote you are what you eat hmmm" **Ling and Kaniumu looked at each other then looked at the king. The king then began to drink a sort of red drink in a glass Ling questioned what the king was drinking** "haha"** went the king** "it isnt any normal red drink you could even say that it was (Man Made)"** The king laughted again and took another sip of his drink.

Kaniumu and his sister could not see the humour however they laughted a little the king spoke in a more serious voice to the pair of children.

**"I am having a little party a ball if you even know what one of them are, so i would like you two to be in your best dress for this event it will be held in a week maybe then we can bond more dont you think? You will be seeing an even bigger side of me"**

Ling left the table to try and find a toilet in this palace so many doors so many to choose from Ling had seen only a bit of the palace so she began to snoop around she thought if anyone asked where she was going she could say that she was looking for the toilet. Ling opened cellar door and walked down the stone steps the temperature dropped as she got more and more deeper into the basement, it was also very dark the only light source was from a window what let very little light in, she tumbled To the ground with a crash!

Ling managed to pick her self back up and reached out into the dark for a light switch she had found one eventually switching it on the room came to life with light and Ling peered all about the room **"this was a funny cellar she told herself" **The reason why it was an odd cellar was because knives were hung up on the walls, and bottles of unknown substances were in crates, in another part of the room were two whips, Including there were animal parts sprawled out across a table, there were also a rack where four jester suits were hung up.

Ling stepped back in disgust only to step back into something or someone! Ling screamed at the top of her lungs as she quickly turned around to see a maid carrying a Bucket that same red drink what the king was drinking. The maid was so stunned that she dropped the bucket **"OH GOD"** screeched the maid. The maid had glassers what covered her eyes from view and very short brown hair could be seen in the light **"what are you doing down here"?** she said in confusion** "oh" **Ling muttered **"i was just looking for the toilet"** obviously the maid did not believe her however the maid was very nice and did not shout at Ling.

**"Oh you are very bad at trying to cover the truth anyone would know you would never have the toilets in a cellar so what were you really doing down here"?**

**"I am sorry its just...i have not seen hardly any part of the castle and i was curious about what was down this cellar"**

**"Apology accepted what is your name"? **

**"My name is Ling Majitsu"**

**"Well Ling that is a very nice name just call me maid everyone else does so i wont tell anyone That you went to have a look around the palace as long as you Don't tell anyone about me dropping the kings favourite drink all over a very expensive stone floor"**

**"It is a deal Maid"**

Ling and the maid both shook hands then Ling walked out from the cellar and went to finaly go find a toilet, meanwhile Kaniumu had begun asking questions about the palace and questions about the king.

**"So your majesty how old is this palace"?**

**"Young Kaniumu this palace is thousands of years old however newly renovated"**

**"So you have lived here all your life"? **

**"Yes i was a short boy once who used to like sports and animals you would see me each day riding on the back of a stallion but my father dissaproved and i was never allowed to do that again so i went into the family business"**

Kaniumu felt like the time to stop talking was now and just as Ling came back and entered into the kitchen she joined Kaniumu and King back at the table as she sat down King noticed that she had grazed her hands (when she fell down the cellar)

**"Are you ok"?** Said the King in concern

**"Yes i am fine i just fell that's all"**

**"I never new going to the toilet was like a battle"**

**"Oh trust me your majesty it is i once went to the toilet when i was four and i fell of the toilet seat causing me to break my little finger"**

**"Of course a broken finger obviously measures up to a missing finger" **said the King sarcastically.

It was time for bed for Ling and Kaniumu they stepped out of the kitchen and went along the hallway to their room Ling sat on her bed and thought about the cellar and about King Kaniumu searched for some pyjamas to wear the only ones he could find were all black but this did not stop him putting them on Kaniumu settled down with a belly full of chicken.

And Ling Finally got to sleep tomorrow was surely going to be the adventure for the king had an activity planned for the children.


	3. Chapter 3 dance with the devil

The King himself got Kaniumu and his sister up he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red flower in his pocket what was visable because it was so bright. the king threw a cold wet towel over Kaniumu's back because Kaniumu refused to get up at six in the morning Ling got up before her brother.

**"Ah good your up get dressed into a nice dress im going to teach you two how to dance"**

**"DANCE"! **Kaniumu said falling out of bed and onto the floor The king walked out of the bedroom shuting the door behind him. Ling got dressed into a beautiful blue dress what had sequins at the bottom of the dress she then put white gloves. Over her hands and tied up her hair with a silky blue ribbon she also wore blue shoes to match her outfit.

Kaniumu put on a shirt and black trousers also putting on a pair of polished shoes he then topped it off with a red tie both Ling and Kaniumu went down the hallway to the ballroom half way down the hallway they coukd hear a unfamiliar song playing only with instruments no human voice was to be heard they walked into the ballroom. The king was very happy to see Kaniumu and Ling the king began to talk.

**"Today i am going to learn you how to dance to a song what will be played at the ball in five days now partner up"**

Kaniumu partnered up with the maid whilst Ling partnered up with the king"now hold your partners hands take four steps to the left , twirl take four steps to the right , twirl and bow down to your partner. As Ling and Kaniumu spent countless hours learning these steps to the dance they managed to get a grip of the dance pattern however there were still other things to learn.

As Ling danced with The king she could feel the heat radiate of his body and onto hers it was a perfect melody for a perfect couple the king asked her a question** "so where did you really get that graze from"? **

**"I went snooping around the palace and got my self hurt"**

**"Now Ling that was not so hard to tell the truth was it...where were you snooping"?**

**"In the cellar"**

**"So you know about the things butchered in the cellar and about all that c****utlery"? **

**"Yes your majesty" **

**"Hmmm i think i need a word with you in private"!**

The king led Ling out of the ballroom and into his personal room and began talking Ling could see a fiery rage in his eyes

**"Now Ling first of all i do not like snoops around in my palace. Not one as pretty as you and them cutlery sets are for the ball you see every ten years my family hosts a ball for all our enemies or spies or even people who have disobeyed us thats why i must tend to that i hope you can keep this little secret of mine i do wish for you to stay in the palace without having to put a noose around your pretty Little neck"!**

Ling became suddenly worried about the ball she new if she told her brother they may both be killed but she has to its the only way to stop this or atleast survive this after the discussion she new what had to be done so first she wrote a note to her brother telling him to meet her in the library she packed up all her possession and belongings and did the same thing to her brothers possessions and hid them under the bed she also took priceless jewlery what the king had given her all she had to do know was wait five days for the ball that is when they would make their escape.

Kaniumu had gotten the letter from his sister and went to the library to greet her he opened the door the library was huge filled with books in every nook and cranny tables were also seen they held pieces of parchment on them and a portrait hung up above the fire place of a small little boy with coal like black hair he then saw Ling sitting on a bright red stool infront of the fire crackled in the moon-lite night he sat down beside his sister and said** "i got your note whats wrong you seemed worried"? **Ling sighed then began to tell his brother what is really going on in this place.

**"This place is evil you might think thr king is a nice man but his leisure time is not the best you see the king told me every ten years he has a fake celebration ****he invites people he hates or despises the king likes to have drink, women and fun but he also loves to torture people in cruel ways it seems like there is always a diffrent theme every ten years this year the king has chosen an old theme which is the ball i dont know what is going to happen Kaniumu but we need to get out of here"!**

**"Wait we have to leave but for how long"? **

**"Probibly until we die"**

**"Ling why would the king do this he is nice to us"? **

**"Kaniumu he threatened me just a few hours ago saying if i told you or anyone else i would have a noose around my neck"!**

**"No one says that to my sister and gets away with it.. But Ling when do we run away"?**

**"When the ball has ended we will fight our way through to try and escape"**

Kaniumu nodded his head in agreement the both of them walked out of the library room only to be suprised what they find on the other-side they find the same small jester ear wigging on the other side of the door the jester laughted and began to play his lute.

**"Oh dear you have disobeyed the king now i will surely tell and he will hang you upside down ahhahaha"**

The jester ran off followed by Kaniumu unfortunantly Ling was not fast enough and lost sight of her brother and the small annoying jester she coughed and wheezed as she tried to regain her breath she screamed at the top of her little lungs but it did not make a diffrence.

Meanwhile Kaniumu still was behind the jester trying to grab him the jester went around a corner and pulled on a lever what opened a trap door Kaniumu fell straight into the the trap and was knocked into unconsciousness.

Kaniumu woke up a long while later ( five days later ) however he was on a sort of operation table Kaniumu could not move his self he was strapped to a table with a blind fold over his eyes. He wiggled but his actions were in vain he decided the best thing to do was scream so with as much breath as he could gather he screamed the scream seemed to bounce about the room just then a door squeeked open and someone came into the room.

Carrying something with them they put whatever they was carrying on a tray or table whatever it was it made a loud noise and a massive clang and began to speak to Kaniumu** "i am really sorry i have to do this to you Kaniumu" **Kaniumu recognised the voice straight away it was the kings voice.

**"If your sister had kept her mouth shut this would not be happening you know i had very high hopes for you very high indeed oh well i guess i can enjoy ur blood after i have slowly tortured you and mutilated you" hahahhahahahh...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA...**


	4. Chapter 4 slashing conclusion

The blood trickled out of Kaniumu's wrist as his wrist's were being slit Kaniumu screamed as much as he could for atleast the maid to hear he began to breath erratically as the king put the sharp blad against Kaniumu's t-shirt what he was wesring the king lifted Kaniumu's shirt up and ripped it to expose his belly to the knife on the sides of Kaniumu's chest the king made small cuts and pressed on the cuts to make them sting.

The king then got a leech to suck the blood from one of Kaniumu's slit wrist's the king laughted almost like he was insane he then grabbed a hammer and nails and started to bash nails into Kaniumu's left arm Kaniumu screamed and started to squirm the king slapped Kaniumu and told him to stay still or he will sow his mouth shut the only thing Kaniumu could do was cower.

After not seeing her brother for five days Ling had looked hard for him Ling thought the king might be keeping him somewhere secret so she needed to ask the maid she began searching for the maid in diffrent rooms all to find the maid preparing a massive feast for tonights ball. **"Maid is there a dungeon or a secret hideing place in the palace somewhere"?** she looked at Ling then looked around the room to make sure no one was listening.

**"There is Ling there are many if you are looking for your brother try the secret cellar dungeon feel the wall for a switch go down the tunnel and you should find your brother do hurry the king likes to leave people in a great deal of pain"**

Ling thanked the maid and ran off to the cellar she tried the door but it was locked Ling tried barging it and booting it but it was no good so Ling decided to get a very sharp carving knife she stuck it in the crack of the old door and used it like a wedge it worked the door sprang open Ling ran down the steps and looked for a switch there was an odd brick what was higher up on the floor than any of the others as Ling put her foot on the brick it sank down and something was unlocked the secret door flung open but before Ling went through the door she waited and listened there were about seven people talking they were all men Ling had guessed these people were some of the guards one of them raised his voice and said** "right all you men the king does not want anyone harmed until the melody triumphant has started playing now everyone lets get dressed into our jester suits and make sure you all have a knife or a gun on you before killing people right everyone lets go"**

Ling thought she better be careful when she gets to the surface again fire-arms will definantly kill someone she walked through the secret passage way it was all black and dirty the air was stale so no one came down this passage anymore he could hear faint screams in the distant but thought it was best not to shout she walked to a shelf with a small light comeing out of it there was a hole it seemed she could use the hole to spy into the next room. Ling looked through the hole and screeched as she saw her brother all bloodied and bruised on a operation table she could also see the king he was cleaning up a knife what he had used to stab Kaniumu with the king looked at Kaniumu and said** "after the ball i will end your life but for now you can rest goodbye"** the king stepped out of the room and walked away.

Ling pushed the shelf as hard she could the dirt was against her as it got harder to push the shelf what blocked her from Kaniumu she made a space big enough for her to fit into she walked over to her brother who had a bloodied top on and nails in his left arm. Ling took off Kaniumu's blindfold and threw it on the floor Kaniumu's eyes lit up as he saw his sister.

"L"..."Ling".. "cough" she new her brother had been crying his eyes looked worn and red not to mention his pupils looked very angry with the knife she cut through Kaniumu's bindings she also removed the leech from Kaniumus wrist. Kaniumu was strong but needed help to get his strength Ling covered Kaniumu's wounds and wiped the blood from his body Kaniumu pulled the nails out of his arm everytime he had a bit of strength.

Ling asked her brother if he had enough strength to get a taste of sweet revenge Kaniumu smiled at her and said "you bet ya" Kaniumu grabbed the knife that the king used to slit his wrists with.

Both Ling and Kaniumu ran down the passage way and out of the cellar they were shocked the scene from what the palace looked like had changed there were flowers decorated along the walls and party poppers had been lite off there were also wine bottles and cups along the hall way a banner was put up welcoming people in Ling could hear music playing and they could hear loads of people laughting and talking People were scattered across the corridors among them were hundreds of jesters dancing and laughting the guests were dressed up either in a ball gown and mask or a georgian costume and mask.

Ling and Kaniumu ran across the hallway bumping into guests who were considerably rude to them back they made their way to to the ballroom the ball room had changed with considerable amounts of decorations hung up hundreds of party guests were dancing and having a great time Ling and her brother hid underneath the food table hunger had over-taken Kaniumu so he reached to the food table and grabbed a slice of cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

At that moment the king made a speech he clinked his glass and started to talk** "ladies and gentlemen tonight will be a night to remember i do hope you are enjoying yourself because from now on you wont i do hope everyone has already made a will because tonight ladies and gentlemen will be your last night AAAAALLLIVVVEE AHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAAHHA"**

The guests started to scream as the kind, funny jesters slippped out a knife or a gun and started to chase the party guests people ran into each other and jesters climbed onto the backs of people and dug knifes into their backs one jester stabbed a man and he fell over onto a table. After a few minutes there were a few bodies scattered among the floor of the ball room the ballroom was silent except for the king who was laughing he then kicked over tables shouting** "Kaniumu Majitsu...Ling Majitsu where are you come out and play"**

Kaniumu started to scream and came out of hideing so he could attack the king his efforts were in vain as the kings personal jester raised a counter attack on Kaniumu however Ling blocked the jesters attack by blocking with the carving knife.

The king cackled out loud **"you think you two can stop me your foolish you dishonor me and your original family"**

**"Shut up you bastard"! **Ling screamed as she ran at the king and managed to wound his arm

**"Just a small cut how weak you both are"**

Both Ling and Kaniumu ran for the king this time they striked together making the king fall over as blood poured out of his sides however he was not dead the jester striked but missed and gave Ling the perfect opening to drag the knife straight into the jesters skull she ripped the knife from His Skull the jesters body fell lifeless to the floor surrounded in a pool of his oen blood.

**"Bitch"** the king muttered under his breath Ling and Kaniumu both attacked the king Ling screamed out** "die you bastard die die die die DIE"! **The king fell to the ground with about one hundred stab marks to his chest both Ling and Kaniumu regained their breath.

The only thing left to do now was walk out of here and never return they walked out of the hall and before going Ling and Kaniumu was attacked head on by seventeen jesters they ran at the jesters as the jesters ran at Ling and Kaniumu Both flashed steel and iron as they battled.


End file.
